


Two stars collide for the better.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Kidnapping, Near Death, Near Fatal Injury Brings Characters Together, Pre Great Reveal, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: When Sookie is in a dire situation who will come to the rescue but Eric Northman. This fic is set pre great reveal and the characters meet earlier on than in canon.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Two stars collide for the better.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintstroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintstroke/gifts).



> Thank you to my wonderful beta Gammarad

As Sookie neared the end of her shift at Merlotte’s, she wished that she could have been born normal. There were things she did not need to know, such as her brother’s latest conquest or how good someone thought she would be in bed. Most of Bon Temps thought she was crazy, but that was fine with her. She knew all their secrets. If only they knew what actions she took in response to their secrets. For such a little place, there was a lot going on behind closed doors.

Though there was one good thing about her curse. It was easier to do her job at Merlotte’s. She would arrive at the table whenever anyone was ready to order and magically appear with refills just when needed. No one ever questioned it. There was only one person whom she couldn’t get a good read on and that was her boss, Sam. Even when she was hugging him goodbye at the end of her shifts. It was like her curse was broken around him.

‘I wonder when that crazy bitch is coming back. I need another beer.’ She had been summoned from her position filling up the ketchup bottles. Sighing, Sookie grabbed her little notepad and made her way back over to the table but made sure to take a longer route than necessary.

“What would you like?” Sookie asked with a false smile. She only did that for the tips. There were three of them sitting at the table, all of whom had consumed far too much alcohol.

“I’ve been waiting forever. Where have you been? Me and my boys need another pitcher of beer.”  


“Coming right up,” Sookie replied to the man. As she went to walk away from the table she heard him thinking ‘She would look great on her hands and knees’

Sookie counted to three in her mind. She wouldn’t let the thoughts get to her, not today. This happened to her far too often to count the number of times. One had to have thick skin if they had her curse. There was, however, a grimace on her face at the mental image that thought had just conjured up. Schooling her features, she went to get their beer. Upon reaching the beer barrel and trying to fill another pitcher, it was clear to her that this one was done. Sookie let out a loud sigh at the thought of going back to the table and asking them if they wanted a different type of beer.

“Are you alright, cherie?” Sam asked, which startled her as she had not realised he was in the vicinity.

“Sam, you scared me half to death. Don’t you know that you shouldn’t sneak up on people!” Her expression softened when his eyes widened, “There’s no more of this type of beer,” she said with a gesture to it.

“There’s probably some out back near my trailer. If not, I’ll order some more in. But don’t worry about bringing it over tonight. It’s almost closing time, so feel free to head home straight after you’ve checked out stock,” Sam cheerfully replied, his expression towards her more neutral now. He patted her on the shoulder before pushing her gently towards his office to get her belongings. “You can leave out the back and I’ll deal with them.”

“Thanks, Sam. See you in two days,” Sookie whispered in his ear as she hugged him goodbye. The contact gave her a brief respite from what people in the bar were thinking. Sookie didn’t realise that it would be longer than two days before she saw him again. 

The night air was chilly. Sookie drew her coat around herself a little tighter. It was eerily quiet outside the establishment. All Sookie wanted to do was to get home to her bed. The area wasn’t well lit, something Sookie had complained about multiple times.

There was no warning before hands grabbed her. One hand was over her mouth to prevent her from making a sound. Then she felt the same sensation she felt once when going on a rollercoaster. She was moving at speed, her struggle doing nothing to her attacker. It wasn’t long before Sookie was dropped unceremoniously onto the bed of a truck. Her hand bounced off the metal with the force at which she was deposited. Sookie turned to face her assailant for the first time. It was just a man, his hair dark brown and unkempt, who was looking at her like she was a steak. She caught his gaze.

“You will not attempt to flee and you will-“

“Stop that.” Sookie spoke like she hadn’t just been kidnapped. Her hand had come up to the side of her head where it pained her.

The man glared at her before zooming toward her with a speed far greater than anyone should have, and it shocked her even though he had just carried her at the same speed. His hands went to either side of her face and he said with more authority, “You will not make a sound. You will obey me.” This time Sookie was prepared but it still hurt. More so than the first time.

Sookie was nonplussed at the turn of events and tried listening in on his thoughts and she found nothing. There was nothing there. It was just a void. The man took her silence as obedience and wrenched her head to the side. His mouth opened wide and two fangs grew out of it. Then he reared his head back like a snake before striking. The pain was nigh on unbearable and Sookie let out a scream. One of her arms came up in an attempt to punch him. Her thrashing around caused the wound to open wider and her neck to start bleeding profusely.

Her attacker snarled and threw a hand over her mouth. His other hand blocked the hastily thrown punch. Sookie felt her wrist being grabbed and then twisted. There was a sickening crunch. The pain almost made her black out. The last thing she felt was the sensation of the fangs disappearing from her neck, being incredibly hot all over and then being showered in some sort of viscous material. It was then that she blacked out, as all her energy drained from her body.

\--------------------------------------------------

In his area, nothing happened unless he agreed to it. All the vampires had to check in and then all would be well, or so he hoped. That was never the case though, as he had just been informed by Pam that there were no less than three missing humans who were all found drained. They all fit the same description too, blonde and female. Eric would have likely tasted at least two of the three given the opportunity. There was an undeniable fury within him at the thought of some unknown vampire killing humans in his area. It wasn’t particularly the killing of humans but more the way that the bodies weren’t properly disposed of. Although they weren’t supposed to hunt and kill humans anymore due to the upcoming reveal.

“Pam, thanks for bringing this to my attention. I will see that this situation is rectified immediately.”

“Yes, I’m sure you will. Save me some of him to have fun with, will you?” Pam asked gleefully.

“Pam, you are insatiable.”

“And that is why you love me. Oh and I bought a pair of new pumps with your credit card.”

“Pamela!”

Pam had shot from the room with that statement. Leave it to her to do that. Spend maybe $3000 and then give him some information so he wasn’t angry at her for doing it. That was one of the reasons why he turned her. He would not dwell on that now.

For now, he had some hunting to do. From the files given to him, the locations of the victims were clustered between Bon Temps and Shreveport. That was a good place to catch the trail of the vampire who would soon be silvered in a coffin for at least a week, maybe more depending on the level of resistance.

Eric wasted no time in flying to the location. He enjoyed the activity of flying and not many other vampires could do it, so he often caught them off guard. He could picture the face of fear on the vampire as he flew down towards them. Once he was out of Shreveport, he slowed down a little and assessed the area from the sky. Nothing out of the ordinary. He circled once around the area where the bodies had been found. Still nothing. In the end he decided to fly a little further out from Shreveport as no evidence was turning up. No old scents either.

When doing that it brought him closer to Bon Temps and that Shifter bar which he hated. Maybe he could pay the establishment a visit just to rile the Shifter up. Just as he decided to do that he heard a scream. He changed direction mid-air in a move that resembled a forward roll. Eric headed towards the scream at full speed. He caught sight of a human female who was struggling valiantly against her vampire attacker. That was a quality he admired even in a breather. Despite the distance, Eric heard the crunch of bone as the woman fought on, not yet defeated.

The moment Eric was in range of the other vampire he saw him tighten his hold on the human. Eric was not going to make it before he killed her. Then the strangest thing happened, the woman lit up and a burst of light left her. The vampire had met the true death in spectacular fashion.

Eric landed on the bed of the truck silently. He had come to reprimand this vampire, not witness him to be slain. The cost of a human killing a vampire was their life. If she had done that in view of any other vampires he would have had no choice but to take hers. However, it was just him. There could be some leeway in her sentencing. Looking down at her, it was clear she would not make it anyway, not without his help at least. Her arm was bent at the wrong angle and her neck was almost shredded. She was also half covered in vampire goo.

Godric had always told him that his blood was sacred, but Godric had also always told him to heed the maker's call. Eric leant closer to her and bit into his wrist. He then pressed it gently to her lips. At the same time he also rubbed some of his blood onto her neck. Eric had no idea if it was too late to save her from dying. It would be a shame for such beauty to go to waste, and it would be a shame not to see her eyes up close. Moreover, the Sheriff side of him wanted to get to the bottom of the situation with the vampire and how she had done what she had. If she survived, he would glamour her to tell him everything she could about her attacker and herself. He might even glamour her into allowing him to have some of her blood. It was sure to be a treat. It smelled like home to him. Just thinking about tasting her made him want her to do it. He could take a little now and she would be none the wiser. However, he would let her heal entirely before taking her blood.

Eric called Pam. "You're going to have to handle the clean-up." He gave her the location. "I'll be busy with a houseguest."

"What? How am I supposed to get there? It's not like I can fly."

"You can drive." The Jeep would get her out here before the sun came up, he thought. "If you shut up and get going now, you can buy yourself those shoes in red, too."

"On my way," Pam said, disconnecting.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When Sookie came to, she felt like she was waking from a bad dream. She had been attacked by a vampire of all things. Although she could swear her neck hurt a little. Vampires weren’t real though so surely it was a dream. She rolled over in bed and stretched her arms a little, but something was wrong. The bed was unexpectedly larger and the linen was softer. That might not be her biggest problem: she had rolled over into someone else. For the first time ever she had woken up in bed with someone. Her eyes shot open.  


Sookie had never seen a man more handsome in her life. Though she was confused as to why she was in bed with him. To check that he wasn’t a figment of her imagination, she reached out to touch his long, golden locks. She never had a chance to. Her wrist was grabbed and his eyes were open and locked onto her in an instant. Sookie’s heart rate increased dramatically and she tried to pull away from him. He held fast though, her wrist still near his face and more importantly his mouth. To her it looked like he was sniffing it. When she made a face and tried to pull it away again, he let her.

“I see you’re awake.” His voice was like sin itself. It almost made her swoon. Except she was already lying down. Sookie had a thought then to check her state of dress. She was only in her bra and knickers.

“Who are you and where am I?” Sookie demanded from Eric as he sat up against the headboard.

“Isn’t that obvious? You’re in my bed. Eric Northman, at your service.”

Sookie knew she was in a bed and that was not helpful to her, but what was helpful would be to read his mind. Except she couldn’t, it was a void. Her chest tightened and she found it hard to breathe. Perhaps it was not a dream. The vampire that had attacked her had the same void and the same reflexes. She felt the familiar pressure build in her head.  
“Calm down. You’re safe now. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

This meant that this man was also a vampire. Sookie scrambled off the bed backwards and landed on her rear. The man hovered above her a second later.

“Kiss me,” he demanded. This time the pressure was more than what she had felt previously. More powerful than the other vampire.

There was a resounding echo in the room when she slapped him. His automatic reaction was to drop fangs. Sookie closed her eyes thinking that he was going to retaliate. She had just slapped a vampire. Yet, the only thing he did was put his arms around her and place her back on the bed.

Soon after a bundle was thrown at her. It was a men's shirt. Clearly his. She didn’t think twice before putting it on. She did, however, inhale the heady aroma that came from it. She was drawn away from the shirt when she noticed the vampire pacing the room at rapid speed. He seemed to be lost in thought. Abruptly, he stopped and stared at her.  
“You cannot be glamoured. This complicates things.” The statement held an air of menace to it.

“What are you going to do with me?”

“Truthfully, I haven’t decided yet. I might have to keep you as my own.”

“I’m my own person. I will never be yours.”

“How very brave of you.”

With the speed at which she had learned vampires could move he could do anything he wanted with her. This caused her fear to spike again. There was a real danger here. When the other vampire had attacked her she had been powerless. Or had she? There was something that wasn’t adding up. By all rights she should be dead or at the very least injured and still have a broken arm.

“How am I alive?”

“That’s exactly what I want to know. You’re not human. What are you?”

“I’m a waitress.”

“You are so much more than a waitress and a human. Do you have a name?”

“Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse, and I am a human.”

“If I tasted your blood, I would be able to tell you what you are. You certainly smell more than human. Your blood is going to be exquisite,” Eric said, leaning more and more into her personal space like she was just going to offer herself up to him for saving her. Sookie shoved her hands up to cover up her neck and Eric only chuckled.  
“Well, you can’t have it. I’m not giving it to you.”

“I can assure you that you will one day. In fact I will have you begging me to taste you and explore you in other ways.” Eric leered as his eyes roamed down her form causing her to blush.

“Stop that. Are you going to let me go home?”

All was silent for a few moments before he nodded. “You will go home after you’ve answered all my questions. I am the Sheriff of this area and need to know how this occurred. I also need to know what you are and if you’re a threat.”

“How can I be a threat? I couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Firstly, you’re immune to glamour, which is paramount to our security. That alone is enough to keep you here. Secondly, you killed a vampire tonight and the usual sentence for that is death.”

The. news that she had killed the vampire had shocked her. She hadn’t been able to fight him at all and was on the verge of passing out the last she remembered. Eric’s words lingered in the air, and Sookie tried again to delve into his mind to see what he was thinking. Once again it was a void. “Why can’t I hear you?”

“I’m not saying anything.”

“What I meant is why can’t I hear your thoughts?”

“Interesting…Sookie Stackhouse, you are a marvel to behold, you have a great gift and you will be mine."


End file.
